


Birthdays: The KakaIru story

by wicl93



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KakaIru side to 'Birthdays', mostly just Kakashi and Iruka getting together with a little SasuNaru on the side. Involves Kakashi blackmailing Naruto for his (very helpful!) assistance.</p>
<p>Set between the Haku arc and the Chunin Exams arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays: The KakaIru story

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Kakashi blackmails Naruto into helping him get Iruka. Set between the Haku arc and the Chunin Exams arc.

WARNINGS: KakaIru, SasuNaru, slight Sakura-bashing, crack-ish, explicit yaoi for KakaIru

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Set between the Haku arc and the Chunin Exams arc**

* * *

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree swiftly, making his way back to where he had left Naruto and Sasuke only moments ago, having had to take Sakura to the hospital...

_**After twenty minutes of sparring, Kakashi had easily beaten Sakura, so the two of them went to see how Naruto and Sasuke were getting on with their sparring session, only to find them still going at it, with no obvious winner. Sasuke attempted his clan's fireball jutsu, only for it to hit multiple shadow clones and not make it to Naruto, and neither seemed to be able to land a direct hit on the other.** _

_**"Okay, you two!" Kakashi called out. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and looked towards him. "Clearly you two are too well-matched – clearly because I'm so good at teaching teamwork – so why don't you attack me?"** _

_**"All three of us?" Sakura asked.** _

_**"No, just Naruto and Sasuke, I want to see if the reason neither can win is because their teamwork really has improved."** _

_**"I don't want to work with him!" Naruto shouted.** _

_**"Well, you're going to", Kakashi replied, closing his book and putting it back into his pocket. He stepped forwards, leaving Sakura standing at the edge of the training field. Realising they had no choice, Sasuke and Naruto took fighting stances as well, standing beside each other, although the look on Naruto's face suggested he would rather be anywhere else, and Sasuke was as expressionless as he always was.** _

_**After a brief pause, Naruto made several shadow clones, having them all attack Kakashi from several directions, but none of them landed a blow, as Kakashi destroyed them all. The real Naruto, who had joined the clones, was thrown backwards onto the floor near to Sasuke.** _

_**"Too obvious, usuratonkachi", Sasuke said quietly.** _

_**"Oh, like you could do any better?!" Naruto shouted.** _

_**"Well, I might at least try something that I don't do on a daily basis when I'm sparring against my sensei. Besides, isn't the point of this supposed to be teamwork?"** _

_**"Like I want to be on a team with you teme!" Naruto shouted. Ignoring Kakashi, both turned towards each other to continue their earlier fight. Kakashi sighed to himself, deciding that there was only one way to put a stop to their fighting – create a distraction which would work on both of them. Kakashi disappeared with a 'pop', appearing behind Naruto, and pushed him forwards. Just as they had done in the academy, Kakashi's push caused Naruto to fall onto Sasuke, both boys hitting the ground and their lips colliding. Kakashi realised that this should stop them fighting each other for a while, and they soon pushed each other apart, although, unlike at the academy, there was no exaggerated spitting as if they had had something disgusting in their mouths.** _

_**"Now then, are you two going to stop fighting?" Kakashi asked. Before the other two could answer, a small noise drew their attention to the side of the training field. Naruto and Sasuke pulled themselves to their feet and the three of them walked over to where Sakura had fainted, a decent amount of blood trickling down her face from a spontaneous nosebleed. "Well, I better take her to the hospital", Kakashi sighed. "Play nice you two." He popped away again, leaving a small wisp of smoke behind.** _

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts as he arrived in a tree a short distance from where Naruto and Sasuke were – but the two young men were not fighting as he expected. He had caused them to accidentally kiss in order to distract them from their arguments, he hadn't expected it to work this well. Not too far from where Kakashi was crouched in the trees, Sasuke had Naruto pressed up against a different tree, and the two were kissing quite passionately for supposed rivals. Sasuke was clearly dominating, but given Naruto's hand was wound into the dark locks, pulling Sasuke closer, Kakashi doubted that Naruto was being forced in any way.

The two young men decided to leave, but unfortunately for Kakashi, they had noticed him, and before long he found himself leaning against the tree he had just been hiding in, Naruto having managed to kick him between the legs before he and Sasuke had left.

"Do a nice thing like get the two of them together, and this is the thanks I get", he gasped in pain. "Although," he continued to himself, "I could get some ideas for how to get Iruka, after all, Naruto does know him really well – but I'll have to convince Naruto to help...hmm", Kakashi mused. "Blackmail", he said to himself finally, before popping away with a wisp of smoke, intent on buying a camera on his way home that evening in order to obtain said blackmail.

* * *

Around a week later, Kakashi still hadn't managed to find a good opportunity to get the blackmail photos he needed. He walked through the village towards the Mission Room, the sun setting behind him, thinking about how to get the pictures he needed, the blackmail which he needed in order to convince Naruto to help him. Kakashi was so lost in his thoughts as he handed in the mission report that he barely noticed who it was that was right in front of him, until:

"How are your team then, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked.

"What? Oh – Iruka, sorry, I didn't realise it was you."

"Am I that easy to miss?" Iruka asked in mock annoyance.

"Of course not – perhaps I was just lost in thoughts of you, Iru-kun", Kakashi replied, leaning over the desk and looking down at Iruka with his one visible eye.

"I suppose I should be glad that I know you don't mean that, with your reputation", Iruka said. "And don't call me that."

" 'Reputation'?" Kakashi repeated innocently, standing up straight.

"Yeah, the way you flirt with everyone – and probably take half of them to bed as well – anyway, I asked about your team...how are Naruto and Sasuke getting along together?"

"You know they're together?" Kakashi asked in surprise. "Huh – I thought they'd hide it for a while."

"What do you mean, of course I know they're on the same team, so...?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Oh, together like that...well, they've been better since they got together like that", Kakashi replied, emphasising the final word to signify what he meant.

"Kakashi-san, don't put your perversions onto others", Iruka replied.

"I won't put anything in anyone but you", Kakashi said solemnly.

"I said 'on', not 'in'."

"I know", Kakashi replied, winking – or perhaps blinking with his Sharingan eye covered as usual.

"Okay, so your team are fine and your mission report is...well, its as good as it usually is", Iruka said, looking down at the slightly damp paper on which Kakashi had scribbled out a few sentences in his usual messy writing.

"What about me?" Kakashi asked.

"Thank you for the report, Kakashi-san, but there are other people here –"

"Would you really choose them over me?" Kakashi asked dramatically. "Even though none of them would tell you how you're like an angel who fell from heaven –"

"Goodbye Kakashi-san", Iruka interrupted. Kakashi looked like he was going to try to argue but instead sighed dejectedly, before popping away in a wisp of smoke, vowing to himself to get those blackmail pictures soon so that he could get Iruka to be with him.

* * *

Several weeks later, Kakashi was wandering through the village with some newly developed photos in hand, two other identical sets safely stored in his apartment. He soon reached his destination and knocked on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you using a door?"

"Don't worry, I'm not coming in, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, still a little wary.

"How would I get Iruka-kun to agree to go on a date with me?"

" 'Iruka-kun'?", Naruto repeated incredulously. He then realised the question and folded his arms. "I'm not telling you anything, you pervert!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked, the smirk audible in his voice, as he handed the freshly developed photos to Naruto. "I have more copies by the way", he added. Naruto looked at the pictures which had clearly been taken earlier that day. Some of them he might have been able to pass of as friendly or even just as part of their training, but in some of them...

"You pervert! Why do you want photos of me and Sasuke kissing?!"

"So, you'll tell me about Iruka-kun then?" Kakashi asked.

"You – blackmail!"

"Yes Naruto, this is blackmail, now are you going to tell me, or should I give these pictures to the Sasuke Uchiha fan club? You remember what happened when you asked the girls about Sasuke's birthday, right? What do you think they'd do when they saw these?" Naruto visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Fine, well...er – I don't know, just take him out for ramen or something."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, I mean he takes me out for ramen all the time, so he must like it...just make sure I'm not around when you do, okay?"

"Of course, I would never want to do anything to annoy my students, would I?" Kakashi asked before popping away with a wisp of smoke, leaving Naruto to glare after him.

Kakashi had left Naruto with the photos, deciding the copies which he had would be enough. He made his way to the academy and inside, looking in various classrooms until he found Iruka's.

"Look, a fallen angel", Kakashi said, as he opened the classroom door.

"Good evening, Kakashi-san, can I help you with something?" Iruka asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I want you to join me for ramen", Kakashi said.

"Okay, so are you asking me or just telling me what you want?"

"Er – asking you? I mean, asking you. Would you like to join me for ramen?"

"Now?"

"Well, it is getting late, so if you haven't eaten yet..."

"I haven't, so I may as well join you", Iruka shrugged. He gathered up the papers from his desk into his bag, and soon the two of them were leaving the academy building, walking towards Ichiraku's. Kakashi decided not to comment on the fact that Iruka seemed to have stopped working just to join him – particularly as the chunin seemed to have done so as he had no better alternative – so instead the two walked in silence, not speaking until they ordered their food, and not to each other until they started eating.

"So", Iruka said, after a mouthful of ramen. "How is Naruto doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked around the napkin he was using to cover his face, having had to pull his mask down to eat.

"Well, you said he seemed to be improving since he and Sasuke started dating."

"Yeah, they're getting better, I'll probably put them up for the next chunin exams."

"That quick?"

"They're ready, believe me", Kakashi replied, remembering the first time the two had kissed – and the resultant soreness he experienced from the kick between the legs...

"I still can't believe those two are together...you didn't do anything perverted right?"

"Me? Whatever do you mean?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Kakashi", Iruka said warningly. Kakashi continued to smile as he ate behind his napkin, especially when he realised that the younger man had finally left off the honorific he always seemed to use for Kakashi.

"I may have given them a little push", Kakashi shrugged, replacing his mask and setting down his napkin and chopsticks. Iruka finished eating as well, and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"What did you do?"

"I just told you, a little push", Kakashi replied, clearly smirking behind his mask as he paid the bill. Iruka moved to pay for his share, but Kakashi beat him to it before leaving Ichiraku's. Iruka caught up to him a few steps down the street.

"You paid for me", he noticed.

"Yes?" Kakashi said, questioning Iruka's surprise.

"Er – thanks, I guess, but why –"

"I literally gave them a push", Kakashi interrupted. "I was trying to improve their teamwork but they wouldn't stop arguing, so I gave Naruto a little push and he fell onto Sasuke."

"They kissed accidentally? Again?" Iruka asked.

"Yep. Then Sakura fainted from a nosebleed so I took her to the hospital, and when I got back, assuming I'd find them going at it – well, they were going at it, but they weren't fighting, they were making out."

"I see", Iruka said thoughtfully. "Don't distract me – why did you pay for me just now?" he asked accusingly, as the two of them rounded a corner to head down a small alleyway leading to Kakashi's apartment.

"Because I asked you to join me", Kakashi replied simply. "You know, I really think Sasuke and Naruto have improved since they started dating – do you think if we were dating then we might get better?"

"Better at –" Iruka cut himself off, stopping walking as well.  _This was a date,_ he said to himself, realising Kakashi's intentions.  _That's why he paid, and why he seemed so uncomfortable...and probably why he told me the truth about how Sasuke and Naruto got together._

"You figure it out yet?" Kakashi drawled, having stopped a few steps ahead of Iruka.

"Er – what?"

"Fine, I'll make it obvious", Kakashi stated, before walking back to Iruka, shoving the chunin against the wall and pulling his mask down to press his lips against the younger man's. Iruka was surprised for a moment, briefly wondering if Kakashi was capable of the speed which the Yondaime could move at, as the older man seemed to have gotten Iruka into his current position very quickly. When Iruka didn't respond, Kakashi went to pull back, but Iruka realised, and moved his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling the jounin against him and deepening the kiss. Kakashi moaned slightly as Iruka slid his tongue between Kakashi's parted lips, tracing the inside of Kakashi's mouth before pulling back. Iruka leaned his head back against the wall.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere –"

"More private?" Kakashi finished for him. "Sure, let's go." Before Iruka could protest, the jounin had replaced his mask and started pulling Iruka down the road. Iruka hurried to keep up with Kakashi, not that he had much of a choice – or wanted one – and soon enough they entered Kakashi's apartment, where Iruka was pushed up against the front door the second it closed so that the two could resume their earlier kissing.

Even while he had Iruka pressed up against the door, Kakashi still managed to strip both of them naked. Iruka barely even noticed until Kakashi lifted him up and threw him onto the bed, where Iruka's naked back met the cool sheets.

"When did –"

"Talk later, play now", Kakashi practically ordered, before pushing Iruka down into the bed and lying across him, resuming their kissing as the two of them tangled their legs together, rutting slightly to relieve some of the growing pressure they were both feeling.

"Urgh, Kakashi, I –"

"Shh, just let me touch", Kakashi ordered again, although this demand was whispered against Iruka's neck, as the silver-haired jounin moved his lips to bite into the flesh where Iruka's neck met his shoulder. Iruka groaned and surrendered to the pleasure. Kakashi felt it when Iruka surrendered beneath him, and grinned to himself, before moving down Iruka's body, leaving a trail of wet, red marks down the tanned chest before reaching Iruka's weeping manhood. Iruka moaned loudly as his cock was encased in Kakashi's mouth, and the jounin sucked harshly, so that Iruka would continue making delicious noises.

"'Kashi, please", Iruka groaned.

"What?" Kakashi asked, pulling back and looking up at Iruka. The younger chunin looked downwards, seeing the red kiss marks down his chest and the silver-haired jounin between his legs, a trail of saliva between his mouth and Iruka's cock, and had to concentrate to avoid coming just at the sight.

"I want to touch you", Iruka gasped out, pleasure coursing through him as Kakashi's impatience took over and he began teasingly trailing his fingers up and down Iruka's cock. "Please, let me touch", Iruka begged again. Kakashi relented, moving up the bed and onto his back.

"Do whatever you want", he said, leering at the younger man beside him. Iruka paused for a moment, looking up and down the pale body laid out before him, before literally jumping on Kakashi, kissing the older man deeply. Iruka could taste himself on Kakashi's tongue, the taste only heightening his pleasure, as he ground his hips against Kakashi's. Iruka's mouth moved to suck a mark into Kakashi's neck at the same time his hand trailed down Kakashi's chest to pump the jounin's cock. Kakashi moaned at the double stimulation, causing Iruka to speed up the movements of his hand, while his mouth trailed downwards to latch onto a nipple.

"Fuck 'Kashi, so hot like this", Iruka groaned, as he switched his mouth to the other nipple.

"Iruka, please, up here", Kakashi begged. Iruka moved his mouth upwards to kiss Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped his hand over Iruka's, pulling the younger man's hand away and rolling them over so that Iruka was beneath him again. He then wrapped his hand around both of their hardnesses, jerking roughly, as Iruka moaned and writhed on the bed under Kakashi's ministrations. As he neared his climax, Kakashi's hand sped up, and soon both of them were coming, long ropes of come shooting from their cocks to paint Iruka's bite-marked chest. Kakashi leaned forwards to place his forehead against Iruka's, both of them panting deeply, before moving down to lick Iruka clean. Once he was finished, he moved back up to claim Iruka's lips again, allowing the younger chunin to taste their seed on Kakashi's tongue, before rolling off of Iruka, pulling the shorter man against him as they fell asleep.

* * *

The following day was Iruka's day off, no school or work in the Mission Room. He was just preparing some lunch for himself when he heard his bedroom window slide open. Fortunately he'd thought of this already, so Kakashi wasn't caught in any traps as he quietly moved around the bedroom, presumably looking at the things which were in there, before coming into the main part of the apartment, which the kitchen was to one side of.

"Hi", he said, resting his mask-covered chin on Iruka's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the chunin's waist.

"Didn't you go to train your team when I came back here earlier this morning?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've only been back around an hour – I figured you'd be late, you always are, but still..."

"Sakura's sick, so I thought I'd give them the day off", Kakashi replied, nuzzling his nose into Iruka's neck.

"And Sasuke and Naruto were okay with that?"

"Well, they might have been if I hadn't said what I was going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I'd make sure Naruto knew what had happened by making my excuse for being late that I was accosted by a certain man who needed me. Then I told the two of them that I was tired from my activities with said man, and that we should have the day off so that I could rest with him some more."

"Really?" Iruka said, smiling as he turned in Kakashi's arms.

"Yeah – then Naruto said 'stupid perverted sensei' – I guess that's what he thinks of you."

"More like what he thinks of you", Iruka said, tugging down Kakashi's mask to kiss the silver-haired jounin.

"I don't know, I think you can pretty perverted", Kakashi commented. "After all, last night I had you begging to touch me – just couldn't get enough of my –" He was cut off when Iruka pressed his lips back against Kakashi's, kissing him much harsher than before, and only half in an attempt to shut him up.

"Don't screw up genin by saying things like that to them", Iruka admonished.

"Fine, but for the record, as I was leaving I distinctively heard Sasuke suggest that he and Naruto should also use the day to rest."

"I guess you've already screwed them up then", Iruka sighed.

"I'd rather screw you", Kakashi responded, leaning down to lick at the mark on Iruka's neck, just visible above his collarline.

"I said 'screw up'."

"And I changed it to 'screw'."

"You want lunch?" Iruka asked, changing the subject and turning back to the kitchen.

"Only if you're on the menu", Kakashi leered.

"Maybe after the food", Iruka muttered, but Kakashi's hearing was good enough that he heard it, causing the jounin to remain silent for most of the time Iruka was preparing the food and the two of them were eating it – as he was too busy thinking about what he would do once they'd finished eating.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Kakashi and Iruka were in the latter's apartment, as they both had the day off again.

"Who was at the door?" Iruka called from the kitchen, as Kakashi closed the door to Iruka's apartment and walked back towards Iruka's voice.

"Sasuke."

"Again? He already came around earlier to ask about Naruto's birthday..."

_**Some time earlier, out of vengeance for Kakashi's photos of them kissing, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into Kakashi's apartment, replaced certain items, and then left. The following day, they took pictures of the result, and now Sasuke had used the photos of Kakashi with bright pink hair and a yellow mask with purple polka dots to get the silver-haired jounin to let him talk to Iruka in private, so that he could ask the academy sensei about Naruto's birthday.** _

_**"The thing is, I don't think Naruto really celebrates his birthday", Iruka told Sasuke. "He was born during the Kyuubi attack, so if he tries to make it a fun day people just hate him for it. So, instead, he does nothing – at least not that I know of." Sasuke looked at him for a moment: "Thank you anyway, I'll figure something out, after all, it's not that difficult to figure out what he likes." Iruka looked slightly taken aback at the length of Sasuke's sentence, more used to one-syllable replies and non-committal grunts, before he nodded.** _

_**"No problem", Iruka said. "Sorry I can't be more help", he added smiling as Sasuke turned to leave, noticing Kakashi hovering nearby.** _

_**"I still have those pictures", he stated, seemingly to no-one, as he walked away.** _

"Yeah, he did come by earlier, he just wanted to ask me for the next couple of days off", Kakashi said.

"But they're off today, right? You always give them the same day off as I have so that you can spend the day with me."

"Yeah I know, but I gave it decided to let him have what he wanted anyway."

"Why?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm such a nice sensei to my students", Kakashi replied.

"Really? That's all?" Iruka asked disbelievingly. "So what is in that envelope then?"

"Nothing", Kakashi replied nonchalantly. "Now, what's for lunch?" he continued, walking up behind Iruka and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. Iruka shrugged himself out of the grip and directed Kakashi towards the stove. As Kakashi looked over it, Iruka took the opportunity to grab the envelope and slide out its contents.

"He gave you the blackmail photos then", Iruka said, before dissolving into laughter at the sight of his boyfriend after Sasuke and Naruto had pranked him.

"Yes he did – and you don't have to laugh so much!" Kakashi said, folding his arms and pouting beneath his mask.

"Sorry, I just forgot how funny you looked", Iruka apologised, still giggling at the photos in his hand. Kakashi almost growled as he pulled the younger man into his arms, the photos falling from Iruka's hand onto the floor as his hands automatically went around Kakashi's back. Kakashi pulled his mask down and leaned in to kiss Iruka, the giggling turning to moaning as Kakashi rubbed his knee against Iruka's crotch.

"Still want to laugh?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled back from Iruka.

"Well, if I do can I have more of what you were doing?" Iruka asked deviously. "After lunch, of course", he added, sliding out of Kakashi's grip to return to the stove.

"I have the next couple of days off", Kakashi said, as if he'd only just realised the fact.

"So? I don't."

"Can't you –"

"No", Iruka interrupted firmly. "I'm not missing school because you're horny and bored – now come eat lunch and then we can play."

Kakashi joined Iruka for food, trying to think of a way to make the academy sensei change his mind – although he soon realised that there was no way he could, so he'd just have to settle with seeing him after class... _or perhaps I could visit him at the academy,_ Kakashi mused to himself.  _He must have a lunch break, and he stays after class as well, to tidy up and grade papers...perhaps I could_ _help_ _him..._

* * *

Some time later, during the chunin exams, Sasuke had been left with a curse mark from Orochimaru. After a mission to the Land of Tea, he had been approached by some shinobi from the sound village, but he merely scoffed at their request. The sound-nin were then captured by Konoha ANBU, who had been alerted by Sasuke.

As Kakashi entered Iruka's apartment through a window late that night, he found the younger sensei still awake.

"Caught them?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah – I can't believe Orochimaru really thought that Sasuke would leave Naruto", Kakashi replied.

"I know, they don't exactly hide their relationship, especially now they're living together."

"Perhaps I should live here?" Kakashi asked suggestively.

"Don't you already? I mean, pretty much all your things are here, and you stay here every night – I thought you'd moved in already."

"Very funny", Kakashi dead-panned, following Iruka into the bedroom.

"I wasn't joking" Iruka replied.

"Well, I do have some other things that aren't here, and I do technically have my own place, so..." Kakashi trailed off, pouting at Iruka. The younger man sighed before hugging Kakashi, placing a chaste kiss on his uncovered lips.

"Okay, we'll sort the rest of your things tomorrow, how's that?" Iruka asked.

"Fine", Kakashi replied, smiling widely.

"Although, I still don't see what else you have", Iruka continued teasing him. "I mean, you have so many clothes here that there can't be any more, and all your books, and –" Kakashi interrupted Iruka's teasing by kissing the other man deeply, shutting him up effectively. He walked Iruka backwards until they hit the bed, then pushed the dark-haired man down onto the mattress. Iruka bounced slightly as he landed, but barely had time to notice this, as Kakashi was soon lying on top of him, resuming kissing him.

"Still want to tease?" Kakashi asked, as he palmed Iruka's growing erection through his pants.

"No, but clearly you do", Iruka groaned in reply. Kakashi smirked before relenting, sliding his hand down inside Iruka's pants to grasp at Iruka's hardness. Kakashi pumped him slowly, enjoying the feel of the engorged flesh in his hand, while Iruka continually let out breathy moans, and groaned at Kakashi to move faster, harder, to do more to him. Kakashi continued teasing his lover for some time, seeing it as payback for the earlier teasing, but soon he found himself wanting more.

Kakashi stripped both of them so quickly that Iruka almost thought it was some sort of jutsu – and he wouldn't put it past the jounin to have learnt some sort of stripping jutsu – but before he could give the matter much thought, a lubricated finger slid inside him just as a moist tongue licked the vein pulsing on the underside of his cock.

"Urgh, Ka-kashi", Iruka moaned at the dual simulation. Kakashi grinned before taking the head of Iruka's cock in his mouth, sucking hard as he slid a second finger inside the welcoming warmth of his boyfriend's hole. Iruka's moans increased in frequency as Kakashi continued to suck on him while stretching him open, until –  _finally,_  Iruka said to himself – Kakashi slid himself up Iruka's body, kissing and nipping at Iruka's neck while rubbing his cock against the stretched hole.

"Want me inside?" Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

"What do you think?" Iruka asked sarcastically, wiggling his lower half in an attempt to get Kakashi inside him.

"I want to hear you say it", Kakashi said, leaning his forehead against Iruka's to look down into the dark eyes of his lover. He reached down and gripped his cock in one hand, running the head teasingly over the rim of Iruka's stretched hole, causing Iruka to shudder in pleasure.

"Please get inside", Iruka moaned, giving in to Kakashi's teasing. Kakashi smirked down at him and kissed Iruka deeply, thrusting his tongue into Iruka's mouth at the same time as he thrust his cock deep inside Iruka.

"Kami, you're so tight", Kakashi groaned.

"You always say that", Iruka moaned in reply. "Now shut up and just move already!" Kakashi complied, thrusting in and out of the tight, welcoming heat of Iruka's hole. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, encouraging him to move faster. Kakashi sped up his thrusts, aiming every one for the spot which made Iruka cry out in pleasure, until the younger man became nothing more than a writhing, moaning mess, begging for his release.

Kakashi thrust inside Iruka and reached down, pulling Iruka into a sitting position on Kakashi's lap, with Kakashi on his knees on the bed. Both men groaned at the deeper penetration their new position allowed, and Kakashi resumed his thrusting in earnest. Iruka moved as well, bouncing on Kakashi's cock in time with the older man's thrusts.

"Fuck, so close", Kakashi groaned, Iruka's walls massaging his cock as the two men moved together towards their release.

"Me too, close", Iruka gasped in reply. He had almost stopped moving, the mounting pleasure making him forget to move, so Kakashi laid him back down on the bed, lifting Iruka's legs onto his shoulders and moving rapidly in and out as they both neared their peaks.

"Iruka, gonna –"

"Yeah, me too, come inside." Iruka groaned as Kakashi did so, moaning Iruka's name as he filled the younger man with his come. At the feeling of warmth inside him, Iruka came as well, spurting across his chest with a scream of Kakashi's name. Kakashi pulled out of Iruka, one final jet of come shooting across the younger man's ass as they both gasped for air in the aftershocks of orgasm. Kakashi flopped down onto the bed beside Iruka, and both of them stayed like that for several minutes, still reeling in post-orgasmic bliss.

As Iruka came down from his high, he felt Kakashi pulling him into a cuddle, and nuzzled into the skin in front of him as his head was tucked against Kakashi's neck.

"Mmm, 'Kashi?"

"What?"

"I still remember that I was teasing you."

"You want to carry on?"

"Not right now, but if teasing you leads to that result..." Iruka trailed off.

They both lay in silence after that, drifting off. Just before Iruka slipped into sleep, he heard Kakashi remark:

"It's not just moving in together – you're mine, and you'll never get rid of me now." Iruka smiled at the words as the world faded into black, as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his lover.

* * *

**End**


End file.
